Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Update firmware for updating normal firmware (software) exists in firmware updates (software updates), and update processing is executed in the update firmware. Below, firmware and software are called “firmware”, and firmware updates and software updates are called “firmware updates”.
Errors can occur in the processing step of downloading and rendering firmware and the processing step of rewriting firmware (actual update processing) during update processing. For example, there are errors such as not being able to correctly receive data while downloading firmware, and not being able to properly write at the place of rendering. A technique in which a restoration operation is performed when updating fails is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-128702. In the following, to simplify the description, update firmware is referred to as safe firmware and normal firmware is referred to as std firmware.
However, the above conventional technology has the problems described below. For example, in the above conventional technology, in the case in which an error has been detected during an update, control is performed for automatic restoration to a previous version or to search for another version and update to a separate version. However, in the above conventional technology, although device operations are guaranteed, it is not possible to ultimately update to the desired firmware.